


The Big Bathtub

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [156]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Kid Fic, Kid POV, Light Angst, Near drowning incident, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, everyone is fine this is not a sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Solara goes to a new place with her Mommy and Daddy.





	

  
Solara was excited.  Mommy and Daddy had brought her to a new place today.  There were a lot of strangers, but there were a lot of kids there too.

 

And a lot of little babies.  She liked babies.  But the other mommies wouldn't let her hold one.  That wasn't nice.  She liked babies.  She wanted to play with them.

 

But they had a giant bathtub.  And she could play in it with Mommy.  And there were big toys for her to play with.  But Mommy had to hold her the whole time because it was big.

 

Daddy wasn't in the bathtub.  He was away.  Mommy said he had to talk with Grandpa and the other nice people.

 

She wished Daddy would come play with her in the bathtub.

 

They then got to eat candy and cereal.  And there was a movie on.  It was funny.  It had planes and trains.

 

But Solara wanted the giant toy she was playing with in the bathtub.  She wanted to watch the movie with it.

 

So she went to go get it.  It was right there in the bathtub.  She just had to-

 

SPLASH

 

No, no!  Cold, cold, cold!

 

Daddy!  Mommy!  She couldn't reach the bathtub.  She was scared!  She was scared!  Dad-!

 

Someone was holding her close and soon she was out of the bathtub.  But she was still cold and scared and wet and she wanted Daddy and Mommy and she wanted to go home!

 

"Solara!  Solara, are you alright?"

 

Daddy.  Daddy.  Solara cried as she grabbed Daddy.  He was wet and cold too, but he was getting her out of the bathtub and Mommy was there to kiss her too.

 

"It's okay, Solara.  It's okay, you're safe."

 

"Solara!  Are you alright, sweetie?"

 

She just cried as they held her.  She was scared.  She wanted to go home.  She wanted to go home and sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed where she was safe.

 

She didn't want to go back into the water anymore.

 

END


End file.
